


Over the Cocoa

by tvproducer02



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvproducer02/pseuds/tvproducer02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla and Laura have a talk about their third partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Post - Silas.

Danny attempts to sleep in the master bedroom’s bed. She rolls all over the bed. She falls on to the floor and relaxes on the hardwood floor. Later that night at around 3 am, Carmilla pulls up in her truck and enters the house. She walks to the master bedroom to check in on her ladies. She sees Danny on the floor, and the bed empty. Confused, she checks in on her bedroom to find that empty too. She goes downstairs to find Laura sleep on the couch. 

Carmilla heads in the kitchen and starts to make hot chocolate, finding a pot from one of her open boxes left on the counter top. She starts to heat up the milk and put milk chocolate bars into it to melt when Laura wakes up to the smell of the hot cocoa. Laura goes into the kitchen where Carmilla already is pouring the hot cocoa into two mugs for them. Turning off the stove she speaks “Sleeping on the couch, cupcakes did you get into a fight with the Amazon again.” Laura takes a sip of the cocoa and responds “No, after you left she went on one of her runs and I stupidly tried to follow but got lost and when I finally made my way back here I was too exhausted to do anything else, so I just crumbled up onto the couch watching a movie with Lafontaine and Perry over the laptop.” Carmilla takes a moment before she asks “What was the movie?” “Terminator 2” Said Laura. “Sci-fi huh, not feeling a fantasy film” said Carmilla. Laura shakes her head, thinking. 

Laura speaks up “I think she’s going to leave us.”


	2. Chapter 2

Laura continues speaking “She has been acting different for a while.” “Different how?” asks Carmilla. “She gone most of the day, won’t tell me what she’s up to, hasn’t talked to me about anything except that she is waiting for some information from her old sorority sisters, she accepted us – this and asked you to moved in.” spoken softly by Laura. Laura continues talking “It’s been three months and I have never even seen Danny kiss you, I think she lies whenever she tells me that she likes you.” Carmilla chuckles a little. Carmilla responds “Look cupcake, she loves you, and I know she like me, but I shouldn’t kiss and tell.” 

Laura is excited, “She really does care. I just wish that she can express it more publicly.” Carmilla places her mug on the table and says “Just give her more time.” She reaches out to interlock her hands with Laura. Laura asks Carmilla “How is it you are okay with this, you never need in a relationship like this before.” Carmilla responds as she strokes Laura interlocking hand with her hand “No, but I have been in love before.” She releases Laura hand and grabs her mug again, she stares into her drink. Laura coughs a little before taking a sip. Carmilla says “I’m going to get some sleep. It’s been a long day, - night cupcake.” Laura says “kay..”. Carmilla plants a kiss on Laura before heading upstairs. Laura says “Goodnight.” Laura continues to sip from the cocoa. 

 

Laura enters the master bedroom to find Danny still asleep on the floor. Laura bends over Danny’s sleeping form brushes her hairs behind her ears. Danny body reacts, flinching away from Laura. Frowning she crawls into the bed and falls asleep in the center clutching the yellow pillow.


End file.
